1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are related to providing a guidance message at a time of call restriction in a mobile network.
2. Description of the Related Art
At a place of an event such as a concert or a sporting event, since a plurality of persons send captured images using mobile telephones (mobile terminals), calls with high traffic tend to frequently occur. A similar tendency is observed at the source of a disaster such as an earthquake or a fire. If communications are centralized in such a narrow communication area, it may be difficult to connect a call sent from a mobile terminal placed in the communication area and connect a call to the mobile terminal. One of the reasons for this difficulty may be a lack of communication resources that are required for each call.
Conventionally, upon a lack of communication resources, a communication carrier provides a guidance message saying that “the line is very busy, please try your call later” for a mobile terminal that is the source of a call and restricts the call. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-124949 discloses the related art.